Shamrock, my lucky shamrock
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Irlanda era como el hijo pródigo, y tal como dice la historia, volvería a casa y sería recibido con los brazos abiertos.


**• Fandom**: Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**• Titulo:** Shamrock, my lucky Shamrock.  
**• Claim:** Irlanda, Portugal, Reino Unido (aquí nombrado Inglaterra 8D), Polonia.  
**• Resumen:** Irlanda era como el hijo pródigo, y tal como dice la historia, volvería a casa y sería recibido con los brazos abiertos.  
**• Advertencias:** OC's.  
**• Notas: **Quiero agradecerle al Kink Meme que me ha inspirado en hacer ésta historia (rara...), y si bien no es lo que yo quería en un principio, al final terminó gustándome. Breve aclaración, "Uladh" es el irlandés de "Úlster", y es así como muchos irlandeses denominan a Irlanda del Norte (o la provincia xD).

* * *

Inglaterra lo mira minuciosamente, siempre ha esperado que caiga, que se hunda y se vea obligado por la necesidad a volver a él, a regresar a donde siempre ha pertenecido. No importa si han pasado ya muchos años, él es paciente y esperará a que se dé cuenta, a que recapacite y vuelva a casa, dónde se le recibirá con los brazos abiertos. Él, Inglaterra, lo recibirá con los brazos abiertos, escondiendo la sonrisa de suficiencia, y lo estrechará en un abrazo, para después murmurar: "Bienvenido a casa", en voz suave, y el pecho lleno de sentimientos mezclados.

Es una promesa que se hizo desde que lo vio partir. Se prometió esperar pacientemente, tal como Escocia siempre le ha sugerido: _Se paciente y obtendrás lo que quieres_. Inglaterra es paciente, siempre lo fue y logró buenos resultados, así que seguirá así; se prometió que ésta vez, cuando él regrese a casa, cansado y humillado, será amable y comprensivo. Inglaterra es comprensivo, pero no lo demuestra mucho; y se prometió, más que nada, no volver a perderlo. Pero ahora no lo sujetaría con un dominio estricto, no, ya había aprendido que el reprimirlo sólo inflama sus ansias de volar y ver más allá, de alejarse… por lo que será gentil y le consentirá cada capricho que tenga. Si quería más libertad política y de opinión, se las daría; si quería conservar sus impuestos tal y como los tenía, así se haría.

Inglaterra golpetea su bolígrafo contra la mesa de la conferencia, Alemania habla sobre los desequilibrios del cambio climático, algunos miran a Islandia de reojo, y el chico se sonroja recordando la erupción de su volcán y todos los problemas que eso causó, Inglaterra los ignora al poco rato y retoma sus pensamientos, que se vuelven más profundos al verlo mensajearse como un crío con Polonia (¿cuándo se volvieron tan buenos amigos?), lo sabe porque escucha la risita a su lado antes de que Polonia responda los mensajes, y entre risa aquí, y risa allá, vuelve a pensar en los cómo, cuándo y dónde.

Inglaterra suspira con actitud agria, pensando en que quizás la suerte es un factor curioso que nunca está de su lado cuando realmente la necesita, o en su defecto, la desea. No, la suerte, ese extraño nombre que las personas le dan a algo misterioso por lo que no se quieren hacer cargo… siempre ha estado contra Inglaterra cuando realmente daría lo que fuera por tenerla de su lado. La suerte que se ha llevado, no a la joya de su corona, sino a su corona misma… y tal vez es una mentira, porque sólo se fue la mitad de su corona, a la otra mitad la tiene firmemente sujeta, y no dejará que se vaya, no hasta que pueda volver a hacerla una y estén con él.

_Donde siempre han debido estar._

E Inglaterra no entiende, y quizás nunca lo haga, por qué él se va y se mezcla con los demás, con Europa y con América como si de verdad perteneciera ahí, como si ese fuera su lugar y, sobre todo, no entiende por qué los prefiere a ellos, que no comparten ni lengua, ni tradiciones, ni una cultura que proviene de la misma. ¿Por qué? Pero nunca recibe una respuesta, tampoco es que pregunte.

Inglaterra, cuando lo vio marchar, contuvo las lágrimas porque estaba seguro de que sería temporal. Estaba seguro de que, pobre como se había ido, y con lo tímido que era, no tardaría mucho en regresar a casa al ver que no podía valerse por sí mismo.

No lo hizo.

Y podía ver, desgraciadamente, que todas sus predicciones no se habían cumplido, y por el contrario, se veían humilladas ante la buena fortuna.

_«No tendrás ningún amigo, y cuando estés solo volverás lloriqueando, ¿no es así?»_

Tal vez fue esa misma frase la que arruinó todo, la que hizo que se esforzara por mostrarle al mundo todo lo que tenía sin dejarse reservas en brindarles su amabilidad, su lado más cordial y recibirlos con su mejor sonrisa. Y ahora tenía un montón de amigos en todo el continente: Polonia, Francia, Italia (increíblemente, podía contar a Romano entre ellos), España, Alemania… incluso Turquía quería acercarse y conversar, invitándole cafés o algo para llamar su atención (y no es que recibiera mucho a cambio, la verdad sea dicha).

_«No sobrevivirás sin tu otra mitad, ¿a qué juegas?»_

Lo había hecho, no sabe cómo, pero Irlanda lo hizo. Probablemente porque Irlanda del Norte desapareció en cuanto Irlanda regresó de su estadía laboral en Estados Unidos, y porque ambos se visitaban frecuentemente y se carteaban diariamente, luego había llegado el teléfono y las cosas se habían facilitado aún más; Irlanda decidió dejar su aislamiento obligado hacia él y el reino, decidió volver a intentar mantener relaciones después de varios años, luego el teléfono móvil y finalmente el Internet…

Sin contar, por supuesto, que Irlanda del Norte se buscaba cualquier excusa para acercarse a su otra mitad; e Inglaterra simplemente podía ver aquello con frustración, su corona rota no estaba tan rota como pensaba, pues se mantenía unida aunque a sus ojos y a los de todos se hubiera partido en dos.

Ahora parece como si fueran realmente a unirse, y no sólo lo piensa cuando ve a Irlanda del Norte cantar en irlandés (demasiado borracho para notarlo si quiera); y él lo sabe, lo sabe desde el momento en que vio a Irlanda del Norte reír graciosa y felizmente al ser llamado "Uladh", e Inglaterra lo sujeta con mayor ahínco, porque "Úlster" no irá a ningún lado.

_«¡¿Crees qué van a quererte? ¡Por Dios, Irlanda, **no** eres uno de ellos! **¡****Nunca serás uno de ellos****!**»_

Hasta la fecha, Irlanda no es uno de ellos, y no lo será, por más que aparente hacer suya cada idea de la unión, Inglaterra lo sabe y se ríe de lo iluso que es Francia cuando, para alardear, le dice que Irlanda está muy feliz de ser europeo. Ah, pequeño e iluso Francia, ¿no sabe que Irlanda está, sobre todo, orgulloso de ser llamado irlandés? Lo está, incluso más que de ser llamado europeo, y esa actitud orgullosa es herencia, porque ellos (las Islas) están orgullosos de ser lo que son.

Polonia adora, adora a Irlanda, e Inglaterra puede decir, con resentimiento, que la actitud es correspondida, Francia cree que puede ser tan cercano a Irlanda como para influir en sus decisiones, o incluso, para obligarlo a aceptar cosas que no quiere o no entiende por qué debe aceptar (pero se equivocó, como bien le demostró el tratado de Lisboa), España… Inglaterra no lo quiere del todo, y siempre estuvo en contra de que Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte lo apoyaran en una que otra guerra, y que le dieran asilo y comida… pero ambos gemelos tienen un corazón demasiado noble (y por eso, no deberían estar con Europa, que no sabe apreciarlos), y sin embargo, España a veces ronronea alrededor de Irlanda, como si fuese un amigo especial, y en otras, a su espalda, no deja de quejarse del clima, de la comida y del transporte.

Y podría seguir… pero no lo hará, porque siente que todos son hipócritas con Irlanda, o quizás no lo son, y si son realmente sus amigos, (amigos que Irlanda considera queridos y a los cuales envía regalos en fechas especiales) pero como todos los amigos, hay cosas que no te agradan de ellos…

Inglaterra vuelve a golpetear el bolígrafo. Está cansado de tener que esperar siempre, está cansado de mostrar que ha madurado (un poquito) y que no necesita que Escocia esté detrás de él amenazándolo para poder mantener una conversación cordial con Irlanda… quien sigue siendo un crío, ¿no es así?

No, Irlanda ha cambiado… Irlanda ha crecido, se mantiene y no depende de su economía, ni lo quiere cerca; Irlanda ha logrado imponer el irlandés como un idioma aceptado y de trabajo en la Unión Europea y sí, puede que siga siendo el mismo hermano que bebe cerveza sin medirse, que sale de fiesta cada fin de semana y que tiene uno de los vocabularios más coloridos que ha oído (no cree que alguien pueda ganarle a Escocia, aunque Úlster le amenaza el titulo cuando se pone de mal humor), pero ha cambiado, e Inglaterra no sabe si le gusta o no.

Irlanda se va de fiesta, pero aún así llega puntual a la reunión, incluso si la cruda lo está matando sostiene una sonrisa y una actitud amigable; Irlanda puede bailar y hacer el ridículo, pero se pone serio cuando necesita serlo, o cuando el asunto en general le importa lo suficiente. Aún no aprende a regresar las llamadas, y sigue teniendo problemas para obedecer al "no puedes", "no debes" y al "no" en general, pero… lo hace bien, o de lo contrario no estaría dónde está, e incluso si se está yendo a pique sigue manteniendo su buen humor.

Inglaterra suspira, la reunión ha entrado en receso, así que se levanta y comienza a guardar sus cosas para ir a buscar algo de comer, Polonia ya no se encuentra a su lado, y Portugal le dice que se adelantará a buscar un lugar para ambos, Inglaterra asiente, aunque lo hace de forma ausente.

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Arthur? —le pregunta Portugal, suavemente y en susurro cuando, tras diez minutos de descanso, Inglaterra apenas ha picado algo de la comida—. ¿Tus hermanos han vuelto a molestarte? —dice ahora, con un tono molesto.

Portugal, siempre ahí, siempre tan protector… y a veces Inglaterra se pregunta por qué no pudo tener de hermano mayor a Portugal en vez de a Escocia, Irlanda (los dos) y Gales. ¿Por qué ellos y no Portugal? Port, quien es un buen amigo, buen escucha y conversador, siempre atento, y con buenos modales, tan amable y comprensible… ¿de qué diablos se quejaba España? ¡Él sí que tenía que quejarse con sus brutos y salvajes parientes!

—No, en realidad Gales ha decidido ignorarme desde hace unas semanas, y no sé muy bien porqué, Irlanda del Norte está pasando su faceta de "te quiero, ¡pero ahora te odio, bastardo!" y se ha quedado en su lado de la isla advirtiéndonos de que, si nos acercamos, nos enviará una maldición (cómo si pudiera hacerla) y a sus duendes, y Escocia pasa de todos, como siempre, y después de nuestra discusión de hace unas semanas, prefiero no acercarme mucho a él —murmura, tocándose inconscientemente la zona donde Escocia lo golpeó sin mucha consideración—. Pensaba, también, en que hubiera sido agradable tener otros hermanos, ¿sabes?

Portugal asintió, bien, al parecer todo estaba normal en las Islas…

—¿Qué hay de Irlanda? Creí que iban a tomar el almuerzo juntos la semana que viene —mencionó, antes de tomar un bocado de su comida, curioso. Arthur aún no se ponía a despotricar sobre Irlanda…—. ¿Otros? ¿Cómo quienes?

Inglaterra pensó y los primero se que le fueron a la mente le dieron escalofríos. No se imaginaba a sí mismo criado por Francia, ¡qué horror! Tampoco por Noruega o Dinamarca, aunque todos habían tenido mucha influencia en él, pero nada más…

—No lo sé, quizás alguien cómo tú, Port —masculló, fingiendo que no le importaba demasiado el tema—. De verdad, España es un llorón, no sé de qué se queja, si viviera una semana con mis hermanos iría llorando a disculparse por cualquier tontería que diga sobre ti.

Portugal se sorprendió, ¿él? Rió ligero, pero divertido. Muy divertido. Tal vez ese era un rasgo de la familia, ¿verdad? No la eliges, y no siempre la quieres… y siempre tienes ganas de cambiarla, pero al final nunca lo haces.

Y era curioso… porque España le había dicho lo mismo a Irlanda.

—Gracias, creo —sonrió Portugal—. Pero es mejor ser amigos, ¿no crees? Las relaciones familiares para nosotros siempre son complicadas —agregó, e Inglaterra le dio la razón.

Inglaterra se paró, alegando ir por servilletas, y cuando venía de regreso y sin intención alguna (pese a que España insinuase que era chismoso) escuchó una de las muchas charlas de Polonia, que eran a voz en grito con su interlocutor, quien era su hermano, vaya novedad.

¿Por qué nunca tenían almuerzos de verdad ellos dos? Negocios, sólo negocios entre él e Irlanda…

—¡No digas eso, Feliks! —dijo Irlanda, no del todo molesto, pero tampoco complacido—. Si lo tratas un poco más, verás que puede ser casi inofensivo, en realidad, cuando no grita puede ser incluso adorable… —rió, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¡Me aterra! Bueno, o sea, no así verdad… pero, entiendes mi punto, ¿cierto? Pareciera que va a comerse a alguien y cuando se molesta…

—Pero no es tan malo —insistió, con una mirada que Inglaterra conocía bien, era la típica mirada que Irlanda ponía cuando andaba en plan de hermano mayor—. ¿Por qué no le das un paquete de té, bocadillos y lo invitas a una conversación cordial? Es mi hermanito, te digo, no es tan malo como todos creen… —sonrió, palmeándole el hombro con solidaridad—. No le gusta mucho que lo abrasen, así que no sea tan efusivo con él, ¡aunque cuando se pone todo rojo es divertido! Adorable, también, cuando era niño y se metía en problemas con Escocia siempre iba corriendo conmigo o con Úlster, aunque más conmigo, creo que Úlster le daba miedo, pero no sé por qué si Úlster lo adora…

Fue ahí cuando Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que Irlanda no hablaba de su gemelo, sino de él… y no supo si avergonzarse de que Polonia escuchara la anécdota, o en cambio, alegrarse poquito ante el pensamiento de que su hermano consideraba que era… adorable. Adorable, ¡él! Esas eran palabras que Irlanda nunca le había dirigido a él.

Inglaterra se había prometido esperar hasta que Irlanda decidiera regresar a casa, esperar a que se cansara de Europa y entendiera que él no pertenecía ahí, pero quizás Irlanda no iba a cansarse de ellos, porque Europa le estaba abriendo los brazos, e Irlanda era de formas fáciles, le gustaba el buen trato…

Inglaterra regresó a terminar su almuerzo con Portugal y mientras comían en silencio (cómodo), pensaba en la conversación de Irlanda y Polonia, y pensaba que siendo él alguien de convicciones firmes, no iba a rendirse simplemente, y trabajaría por mejorar sus relaciones con Irlanda lo más que pudiera, porque cuando Europa se fuera y lo dejara de lado, Escocia, Gales, Úlster y él estarían ahí para recibir nuevamente a Irlanda con los brazos abiertos, ansiosos por la larga espera.

Irlanda siempre sería el hijo pródigo, y sin importar cuánto huyera de ellos, Inglaterra sabía que Irlanda un día volvería, lo haría por convicción o por necesidad, y él estaría esperando con una sonrisa de sabiduría, porque Irlanda no pertenecía al continente, sino a las Islas: Irlanda, la parte faltante en su reino, la parte faltante de su corona y, sobre todo, el hermano que debía volver al hogar después de cansarse del mundo.

Portugal no comentó nada sobre la repentina sonrisa soñadora en los labios de Arthur, y tampoco sobre los dibujos de tres coronas sobre las flores naciones de él y sus hermanos.

Porque Irlanda iba a volver, y Escocia, Úlster, Gales y él sólo tenían que esperar, como habían estado haciendo desde hace casi un siglo.


End file.
